


Hey Bro

by Rapterkitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Short, really short, well no it's just a letter thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten





	Hey Bro

TG: hey bro

TG: i'm coming home

TG :not to the home you're thinking of, though

TG: i'm coming to that home, where you are

TG: up there

TG: If that 'up there' even exists

TG: and if you're even there in there first place because hey man

TG: you were into some pretty kinky shit

TG: so you could be down there for all i know

TG: not sayin' that kinky isnt good but damn bro

TG: but yeah

TG: anyways

TG: see yeah up there bro


End file.
